Trejins quest
by Xero kita
Summary: The follow up to the fable of Xero kita, a massive touhou epic novel project and this will deal with the adventures of his son Trejin as well as what happened in the years following xero kitas world shattering events.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter in the follow up to fable of Xero kita is finally here, to all my fans I thank you for waiting.

prologue-fall of the old world.

I was only a kid when the earth burned, i only remember what my mum told me about it about the youkai coming to earth from another world about the racism that started between youkai and humans and then world war 3.

It was a fucked up time to be alive and millions died because of it.

i light up a cig as i reflected on the past thinking...

after the war the youkai where blamed for everything that went wrong and racism against those with magic or demonic blood where perscuted by the humans.

the humans built prison camps for the youkai run by abusive military pmcs...inside the camps magical beings had no human rights and suffered horrible things.

i walked past posters advertizing for the magiteck military armor forces...yeah the humans got powerful from what they learned in the other world and are now lead by the world unity goverment which is run by garrick ansen.

I dont know what happened to my father but i will learnt he truth and kill any of the motherfuckers that try to get in my way.

my name is trejin kita and i will be the one that fixes that god damn world gone to hell.

I was walking down the street and saw some socal justice nazis assaulting a fairy on the streets "you can fly thats wing privledge asshole your gonna die for that cis scum" gikggled the sjw and they took out knifes so i went down and kicked his fucking head and he went spinning into a street lamp "you fucking white asshole" said the other sjw and i laughed "bring it on if you want to die fool" and i cast a spell "argon ignus magus" i shouted and set the shithead on fire and he was screaming in pain "thanks for saving me, I hate those guys" the fairy said to me.

"get get out of here before more of the street gangs come" i want and lite a another cig up.

I looked up at the city skyline and tossed my cig away...it was going to be a long night.

this is my story, the story of Trejin kita.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK ASSASSIN**

I saw the dark streets and the lights flicking giving a sick feel the the air outside as i smoked a cig…i was in sector 8 of the neo london city and the governer garrick put in charge was a guy called steve david and i would take him down as i grabbed my fathers old sword…it was pretty beaten up since it'd seen alot of action over the years but my mom told me it had great power and once saved the world.

armored solders with plasma rifles came in a dropship "terrorist drop your sword now" said the commando…they where all members of bulldog pmc, one of the world unity governments dummy armys "drop dead and come get some" i taunted and jumped up and cut there dropship in half then i sliced up the pmc solders and spat on one of the bodys "don't fuck with me now make sure garrick knows this" i said and walked off to do my mission.

it was then i saw sparkles and it was a fairy who had cybernetic wings "your trejin kita right? i knew your father a long time ago i hear you are giving hope to youkai if you team up with me i can show you where the government buildings are" said the fairy "i normally work alone so if you come with me don't slow me down" i said and she smiled "i'm luna child by the way now lets go blow some shit up" she said and we went to sector 5 of the city on my motorcycle.

Government guncycles then showed up on the motorway and i had to use my assault gun to fight back and take a few out and then a helicotper was above us flashing a light and shooting machine guns but i was able to dodge with high speed and then used my blade to cut down a pmc motorbike "watch out xero those government cycles have personal rocket lunchers" said luna child and i nodded and dropped some granades taking them out before they could shoot me.

i then drove off the bridge and into the city centre and saw the government offce ahead "thats where governer steve david is" said luna child so i speeded up and drove the motorcycle through his window and started firing a submachine gun at the pmc guards "i knew you'd come terrorist" he said and used his magitek augmentions to fire an ice beam at me which knocked me off the back but luna child used her spell card and knocked him back "the youkai camps will end with your death motherfucker" i said and tryed to slash at him but he formed a magic sword and blocked "we are all trained in magitek trejin you can not win" steve laughed "fuck you and your fake magic you stole from youkai" i said back and then kicked his fucking face and stabbed in through the heart as he fell down "ow" he screwed with blood.

he laughed as he was dying "garrick knows the truth trejin…that you have a brother, the one mothered by the mad magician who serves the vampire" he said and then cast his final breath "i have no btother…" i said.

me and luna then cut down pmc soldiers and escaped into the sewers to head to the rebel base to meet an old friend of my mums…


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DARK WINDS**

I smoked a cig as it started to rain outside, now I had a friend in the augmented fairy luna child who was growing close to me as I had some comrades to watch my back in battle but I knew with the death of Steve davids that Garrick himself would come to check out what did happen so I loaded my shotgun and got ready to give him a personal welcome wagon.

"Your gonna take Garrick out your gonna fight the unity government?" Said Luna and I nodded to her "Thats the plan they will pay for the anti youkai racism and death they have made in the past decade" I sighed.

"yukari was right all those years ago humans truly are the real monsters" luna said and I smoked another cig and looked at the moon "maybe she was but my father saw good in them I have to keep believing in that and never giving up" I mentioned thinking about the dad I never got to meet all those years ago.

"steve mentioned a brother said that garrick knew about him that the brother was wityh the vampire" I asked and luna nodded "kazuki knowledge he was raised by the moon rabbits to believe in the ideals of youkai power but after the gensokyo earth war we never heard from him or the moon again" luna responsbled..

Then some government gunbikes appeared and I got my runesword out and sliced one in half "you fuckers wanna die then come eat shit!" I roared and dodged the machine gun rounds before jamming my blade into one of the stupid fuckers skulls and watched him twitch all over the place it was funny and then I stabbde the last guy in the face "Looks like we have some bikes now lets go give garrick our warm regard" I smirked and we got on the guncycles and drived onto the sector t5 highway which was full of street lights and buildings.

Then government battlecopters flyed past firing machine guns at the highway "motherfuckers they tracked us!" luna shouted and then the coppters opened up the side and ejected a bunch of govnment guncycles to chase after us "it's the hybrid he has to die!" said the red solder who took out a sword and tried to fight with me as our gunbikes clashed against each other "You wanna die too punk?" I spat in his ugly ass face.

"bring in the X2B7!" ordered the pilot commander on one of the heliships and then an automated robotic tankw ith a red eye and buzzaws for hands as well as a multibarreled machine gun and K56 missle lunchers pulled up besides us and started to fire "fuuuuuck!" I shouted doing a wheelie to get out of the way.

"HUMAN SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE REALMS HYBRID YOUKAI SCUM!" screamed the red solder commander.

I cut the red solders guncycle in half and he fell off the highway screaming but I still had this fucking robot asshole to take care of as its chest opened up and fired lasers at me and luna "motherfucker!" I shouted diving to the side.

I then got mad and powered up my fire form and jumped of the bike slashing at the machine weapon over and over as it cut chunks of metal off the stupid bastard "Eat shit and die you robot fuckers!" I shouted slashing more and more

finally I backflipped back onto my back and blasted shotgun shells into the machines eye blinding its interface as it spun out of control and crashed into a high flat blowing up "good riddence to that annoying wanker!" I sigh and drove off when the rest of the solders retreated in the chaos.

I got off the highway and pulled over "government solders are gonna hunt our asses down we need a play to chill the fuck out ya dig?" I said and luna nodded with agreement in what I said "i have a friend called princess tosatsu she rules a place called the tosatsu kingdom if we can find a waygate we can enter that realm" lund explained to me.

Thats when I remembered there was other worlds besides gensokyo through most where invaded by the unity government.

Then I heard clapped as a man in a white bussnass suit walked over it was that fucker garrick "did you have fun killing my man trejin xita?" garrick laughed as a helicopter flyed down and 100s of ellte black op solders and tanks and spotlights "do not try these men are trained in techno magic they can counter all of your attack idiot!" garrick shouted

I killed a few of the fuckers but they quickluy beat me down as I coughed up blood and was not unable to stand "FUCK YOU!" I spat and garrick booted me in the face which hurt a lot "I heard you mention a tosatsu kingdom this is a realm we know not of yet but soon we will find it and harvest there mana for the good of humanity" garrick laughed as he got into his privat ehelicopter and flyed off.

"Take these freaks to the magitech research lab in russia!" ordered the black solder.

 **MEANWHILE IN A SECRET LOCATION**

A strange female covered in augumentation and nanomachines was in fluid tank surronded by scientists and computers "our new weapon shall lead us in our invasions of the other realms it took us a great many years to revive her" said the scientist as he pressed the button enptying the tank and completing the weapons programmming

a red eye turned on "I am mecha yukari long live mankind!" the machine said and saluted her handlers.


	4. Chapter 4

**TREJINS QUEST ESCAPE FROM RUSSIA**

I was throwed into a shitty cold ass fucking cell as the guards turned the laser door on and I couldn't get out "Come in here and I'll smash your fucking face in coward!" I screamed at the guards and they laughed and walked away.

I could hear drilling and screaming down the hall and cutting as well which was kinda scary because I knew what they where doing down there, this is kompect yukograd a magitek research lab where they cut up youkai to expernment on them and gain their powers for the state "I heard they discovered a new skin cream to keep old ladies young for decades" said a passing scinetist and i felt fucking sick at what these sick fucks where doing.

I knew I had to break out of this fucking lab and save luna child before these fuckbags cut her up for her magical powers "REPORT TO LAB!" said the speaker and the asshole guard pulled me out of the cell and dragged me towards the lab that's why i jump kicked him and broke his fucking neck and then i used his teaser and rammed it down the other guards throat and set his heart on fire "I guess he had a sheer heart attack"I laughed then ran up to the last guard and blasted a fire spell through his ugly ass face and killed him then took his guns and shit.

the alarms went and shocktroops started to come down and open fire on me and i blew some away with ice danmaku before fleeing into the lab where luna child was strapped to a table with buzzsaws and needles "with this fairies blood and bones we can create a new combat enhancement drug to aid the troops" said the scientist and then i kicked the door down "so who wants to die first!" i laughed and grabbed the buzzsaw turning it on as it shoved it into the scientists neck and he screamed and blooded everywhere and his friend was terrorfyed of me as he was covered in his co workers blood "please don't kill me" he begged and i laughed and spat in his face "suck on this!" i said to him and put my gun in his mouth and blew his god damn brains out "you saved me thanks buddy" Luna said and gave me a cute little kiss and i blushed but not in a gay way.

we then jumped out a window and i incerated about 12 shocktroopers with an arc fire danmaku "i hate the state the ruined the world they took all the magic away and made things dark and ruined!" i screamed into the air as i unleashed my rage covered in a red aura as i sliced my way throughy the government troops and they where screaming in fear as they fled but i hunted them all down one by fucking one and made them pay.

i then burned the fucking lab down and ran intot he armory gunning down more solders and getting my blade and equipment back as i tossed some c4 into the main area and the base blew up and was on fire as men where screaming and burning "its not enough for the suffering they have inflicted on youkai" i sighed looking back at the flames

"whats that over there?" luna child asked and a half machine cyborg fired lasers at us and i quickly dodged "no it can't be my mum told me she died in the first war" i gasped as i saw yukari yakumo

"i am mecha yukari long live mankind!" she shouted and fired an array of red beams doing massive damage to the ground and then she boosted forward and kicked me in the stomach and i gagged on my own blood "damn it you have to fight them..." i said and she picked me up and fired fire into my face and then punched me into a rock and i was hurt pretty bad

"enemies of the state must die all live to serve humanity!" she said


	5. Chapter 5

REDEEMING YUKARI

I still could not fucking believe it yukari yakumo the enemy of my father alive and half machine "you may have started this dark world we live in but even you do not deserve this" i frowned and drew my fathers blade to meet her head on "I WILL FREE YOU FROM THE HUMANS CONTROL!" i screamed and charged at her full force

"huron beam!" i heard he say in a robotic voice and she fired a partcle blast of pure energy which burned alot and really hurt "FUCK!" i screamed

"youkai are servants to the superior human race they are the true gods of this world" mecha yukari said

A tear slipped down my face as I remembered the opression we suffered at the hands of god damn humans "THEN MY IDEALOGY VS YOUR IDEALOGY WE'LL SETTLE THIS NOW!" i roared and charged at her slashing at her armor but it was god damn strong.

"partacle blades" she said spinning energy blades at me which i tryed to block with my own sword

i focused my power into my hand as it formed lightning "JUSTICE STRIKE! i screamed smashing my fist into her face and crushing the augmenations.

mecha yukari sparked and malfunctioned "i will give my life in service to my human handlers for the glory of mankind!" yukari said as she ch arged her energy core up with gap energy

"BLACK HOLE GAP PORTAL STORM!" she said in a robotic voice as she opened a gap into a black hole drawing in tons of shocktroopers who where screaming "she doesn't even give a fuck about her own people as long as we die! i said holding onto a rock as the hole tryed to pull usi n.

i tried to crawl over keeping myself gripped to the rocks so I didnt get pulled into the black hole "Yukari this isn't you you are better than this please snap out of it your people need you" i cried.

i got close to her wrapped my arms around her "error error what…no…" She said shedding a single tear as I kissed her drawing out the excess energy as the gap closed

yukari fell to her knees in tears "I remember gensokyo…" she said as I held her "we're gonna back you back to resistence base get you fixed it with magic we will be able to fully restore you and get this human machine shit off you" i assured her as me and luna child took her to a dropship.

we where flying on the ship as I sat next to her bed "I feel your blood in him you're xero kitas son?"

"yeah but I'm not like my dad…you where right about the humans all those years ago,t his world you tryed to prevent it and nobody listened…now youkai genocide is daily" i said

she held my hand "We're going to fix this and rebuild gensokyo" she said and passed out.

Yukari was someone I felt strangely close too despite only knowing her a few hours but our bond was going to grow stronger in time.


End file.
